Hinomoto Oniko
by Karaya One
Summary: What would you do to save someone you love? For Angelo, everything... including killing. Just as he settles in Japan, an both new and old enemy which is smarter, faster and more frightening appears with the goal of destroying the Uzumaki family, making Angelo start his quest as 'Hinomoto Oniko', the Japanese Devil. Contains themes not recommended for an audience below 16 years-old
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, I'm back here with a new story. This will show Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata's lives on college, together with their friends which will serve with them on the Akatsuki war. Angelo and André also will appear, adjusting their life as newest JASDF officers at Konohakagure Air Base. This story will take place on the Joint Assault Universe. Ace Combat is owned by Bandai-Namco Games and Project Aces. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Weekly Shounen Jump. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: New life, Part I

On the morning, there's a group of teenagers doing their morning workout, jogging at streets' sidewalks. They're Naruto, Angelo, Sasuke and André. Naruto is wearing his usual attire, including his headband. Angelo is wearing a white tank that ends on his belly button showing the Antares Squadron emblem, and pair of jeans pants with his jacket tied up on his waist and sneakers. Sasuke is also using his usual attire. André is wearing a Brazil soccer shirt, short black pants with red stripes and racing sneakers. At a corner, Angelo passes Naruto and say three simple words.

"On your left." Angelo says to Naruto.

At the other quarter, André passes Sasuke.

"On your right." André says to Sasuke.

"Arrgh…" Sasuke murmurs.

Some minutes later, at another quarter…

"On your right." Naruto says as he passes Angelo.

"Ha! So that's how is gonna be heh?" Angelo says.

At the other quarter…

"On your left." Sasuke says to André.

"Right, right on my left. There will be payback." André says.

Some minutes later, Naruto notices Angelo approaching at high velocity.

"Don't. DON'T!" Naruto warned Angelo.

"On your left." Angelo says laughing.

"DAMMIT ,TEME! COME ON!" Naruto shouts.

Then on the other quarter.

"If you dare to say it, I'll throw you in the ground, gaijin!" Sasuke warned André.

"On your right! Too slow!" André also says.

Afterwards, Naruto gives up, and decides to rest on a tree nearby. After three minutes, Naruto sees Angelo coming.

"Need help, buddy?" He says, as throws a water bottle to Naruto, who catches it.

"Ugh… argh… Angelo-san… how ya can keep this up, dattebayo?" Naruto says, trying to breathe.

"Uh, this? André and I always liked to play run like this with our friends. This is just something to warm up so we won't freeze on this cold. Besides… it's a little for her, you know."

"Heh… hehehe teme. Imotousan sure loves ya doing some training, 'ttebayo." Naruto says, as he pokes Angelo with his prod while drinks the water.

"Stop that. Making me get embarrassed." Angelo says, as he puts his arm behind his back, closes his eyes and smiles, a little embarrassed.

Meanwhile…

"Need some help japa?" André says to Sasuke, while doing small racing jumps.

"H..how it's possible. It was 6km in 30 minutes… neither I could…" Sasuke says, while he was taking a breath.

"This? Soccer legs. I can run like hell. Years of practice when I was a kid. Its great as it doesn't makes me freeze on this cold." André says.

"Sure you Brazilians know how to run…" Sasuke says.

"By looking at your status now… I'll take it as a complement. Just because I love some jokes sometimes." André says.

"Gotta be kidding…" Sasuke says.

Meanwhile, with Angelo and Naruto walking down the street…

"So, with all that corporation war, and crazy sky stuff, what you André-san are going to do now? Are you guys going to college to us?" Naruto says.

"No."

"Uh… why?"

"Because we already done it."

"Really?"

"You really look surprised."

"It's just you guys makes everything so easy. I dunno how I'll keep up with you two."

"Hey hey, where is that Naruto I knew on the day I met the most beautiful girl in the Earth? Cheer up, buddy. Sure you don't wanna lose to that Sasuke-punk again isn't?" Angelo says.

"Yoshi! I won't be lying behind Sasuke again, 'ttebayo!"

"Although he really like to harden the things. But isn't always fun to win against that annoying and attention stealer…"

"Hey hey teme… Naruko-imotosan is right. Ya get a funny face when ya get jealous, hehe."

"No I don't…!"

"Hehe, Really teme…? Just look at this picture of them before you guys met, hehehe." Naruto then shows Angelo a picture on his phone of Naruko together with Sasuke sometime before she and Angelo met.

"Delete it. Break it. Burn it. Throw it on the bay. Shatter it into pieces." Angelo says.

"Haha. Hahahahaha! See? Ya get so funny, 'ttebayo. Just like him, hahaha." Naruto says.

"Oh really? Your colleges would love this picture of Hinata on last summer on Rio that your sister asked to take…" Angelo then shows Naruto a picture on his phone of Hinata on her bikini on Rio.

"HAAA! NOT FAIR! THAT'S PLAYING DIRTY, DATTEBAYO!"

"Haha, now who looks funny jealous?"

Meanwhile…

"I… have a curiosity." Sasuke asks André as they walk…

"Spit it up." André says.

"What you and that guy will do now your job as PMCs are done?"

"Kakashi and Minato said they're looking for students and since me and Angelo already graduated in college back at Brazil, they chose us."

"… You two? Already graduated?"

"Surprised? The, you finally recognized the competition?"

"Never. Never against that guy. Much less while he keeps looking like Naruto."

André laughs and says.

"Oh well… this is going to be fun."

Then they see Naruto and Angelo coming from the other side of the street, on the corner, and then they see a 2009 yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black stripes on its hoods pulling up together with a customized Kawasaki Ninja 300 black with red stripes caring two riders, stopping parallel to the car. The driver's window on the Camaro lowers, showing Sakura on the wheel, with Jade at her side.

"Hi there fellas. I'm looking for the grandson of a great fighter pilot so I can return the car's key to him." Sakura says.

"Is this guy you're looking for with someone?" Angelo says, as he gets to the driver's window.

"Yeah, I heard he likes to run at the morning with his best friend, his cabbage brain new friend and with my boyfriend."

"Urrghh… Sakura-chan…" Naruto murmurs.

The Kawasaki's rider and his passenger remove their helmets, its Naruko and Hinata.

"Hey hotshots. I'm looking for my boyfriend ace pilot and my tofu brain brother. I heard he likes to run on the morning so he won't freeze up on the cold." Naruko says.

"This is a joke…. Must be." Sasuke murmurs.

"Real cleaver, blondy, but I think you're in the wrong side of the road." André says.

"Same to you, I think." She says, as she mounts out of the bike with Hinata. Then Angelo cross the same time as André, Sasuke and Hinata.

"If we always stayed on foot, we wouldn't be we." Angelo says.

"Sure thing. We got a need for speed, uh?" André says, as they pass at the side of each other, a high 5 each other.

"T-this is not fair. I promised to your parents wouldn't race while with you." Angelo says, as he sees Naruko holding herself on the bike with a tight motorcycle rider's clothes.

"Aww really? Then what is the difference between this and a plane?" she says.

"The difference is that you're too precious to me and them to ever allow you to get even a single scratch. Please, they're your parents, so they should be important to me too." He says as he passes his fingers on her cheek.

"Ahhh, no fun…" she says a little disappointed.

"Hey… you don't said I look cute when I get jealous. So, you're getting cute now." He then lightly holds her chin, and kisses her.

"If didn't loved you, I would hate you and your tricks." She says as she steals a kiss from his mouth with force, making him stop his breath for a moment and get shocked, before he gets his hands on the back of her neck and head.

"He doesn't get satisfied by being hot, he needs to use those tricks too?" she thought.

"God, I love this girl! Whoa!" he thought. Then they hear the car's horn.

"Come on, you two! We'll get late!" Sakura yells from the car's back seat.

"Hey bro, you forgot that nitro gets a piece if crap if frozen? Save also a little of your own for later." André says from the driver's seat.

"Babe, stop being naughty, we're being watched…" Jade says with a smile to André.

"We're from Brazil. It is on our DNA." He says.

"This fox brain and his sister also has their hormonal burst also…" Sasuke says.

"N-Naruto kun?! D-do you have those type of thoughts about us?!" Hinata says.

"Wow, hey, no need to get into us. Hinata is too sensible,'ttebayo. Aaand, you speak as if you and Sakura-chan never had anything, teme…" Naruto said.

"THIS IS IT. GET THIS CAR MOVING NOW." Sakura says, as she loses her patience.

Meanwhile…

"There's some things on a bike ride we can like." Angelo says as he and Naruko put their helmets.

"Like this?" She says as she holds his thighs as she slopes herself on his back. Then his heart races and his vision gets quickly highly focused. Then he holds the break and the rear wheel burns rubber. Then he releases the break and the bike speeds up like a lighting on the street, at the same time as André's Camaro burns rubber and speeds up catch up to Angelo. They race through the streets of Tokyo on their way to the university, until they stop at a traffic light on Shibuya. As they wait for the light to turn green, he asks her.

"How much for the college?"

"Humm, two, maybe three kilometers. Why?" He then raises his helmet's visor and glimpse to her.

"Let's do this way: if I win, you kiss me. If I lose I kiss you."

"Aaand… if gets a tie…?"

"Well…uh… I can… make a surprise."

"I'm liking this now…hehe… what kind of surprise?"

"Humm… I can cook your favorite food for dinner."

"Ahh… hum… this is good but can get better you know." He then blushes and she notices.

"Ahh…. Y-you will make me lose my focus." Then they hear the Mustang's engine roar. "N-nevermind, i-its back." He adds. Then the light turns green, and they race again through the streets until they reach the university.

"There we are." André says as he parks.

"Come on! The uniforms are on the back!" Jade says, and then everyone, except André, struggles to leave the Mustang, pick their uniforms on the roof rack at the back of the car.

"Bye honey. Have a nice day." Jade says as she kisses André.

"You too. Bye." He says.

Meanwhile, Angelo parks his bike at the same time as André did park his car. He and Naruko they their helmets off as he parks.

"Here we go." She says.

"Shouldn't you be on your uniform?" he says, as she takes off her rider suit, revealing her school uniform underneath it. His nose makes a small nosebleed.

"Have a nice day with tousan and Kakashi-sensei! Bye!" she says as she kisses him.

"Bye…" he says. "Geez, she's so cute…" he thinks.

"He's so cute!" She thinks as she leaves. Then he once again he hears the Mustang's horn.

"Geez bro. At this rate, ya going to die on next night with her." André says as he pulls his car parallel to Angelo's bike.

"Good thing is that she and her mother say that this is damm like her dad on this age. Already a progress, ain't?" Angelo says.

"Sure. Now try to use it and represent the clan." André says they laugh and as he and Angelo do a bro fist and speed up through the streets again, heading for Konohakagure base this time. When they pass through it, they see a monument they have not seen before: A statue with five persons, being Minato and Tsunade the last ones from the left to the right. As they see it, some F-35 fighters and a flight of helicopters fly above them. The planes do a flyby over the base while the helicopters land on a landing pad where there's some troops marching it. Angelo and André then park close to the entrance, and leave their vehicles.

"Hey, our uniforms came along too." André say, as he opens the roof pack, and picks up their flat jackets and headbands and head for the lockers, where Angelo changes his shirt to a black one with the Uzumaki emblems on the shoulders before putting his headband and his flat jacket. André changes his shirt to a short sleeve green shirt before he puts his headband and flat jacket. Then they enter the base and walk to the commander's office, where is Tsunade working on her desk, and Minato and Kakashi on foot waiting for them.

"Humm, you two are here." Tsunade says.

"Ma'am." Angelo and André greet as they bow.

"You two know why you two were called here, isn't?" she says.

"Yes ma'am." They say.

"You two realize that, judging you two's abilities on both ground and air, you two wasn't called here by just work as simple assistants, isn't?" she says.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Angelo says.

"Let me explain this further more. Probably both of you doesn't know, yet, the meaning of the word ANBU." Kakashi says.

"ANBU?" The boys say.

"The ANBU is an organization founded in the late 1970 with the full name "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai", literally meaning Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. The Anbu soldiers are covert operatives that usually report and order directly to the Sector Commander." Kakashi says.

"Like spies?" André asks.

"In a certain point of view, yes. Normal assignments included protecting the city from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions on enemy territory, an dealing with extremely skilled individuals. Other tasks used in attack situations include tracking, surveillance, missions requiring specially trained soldiers and on last resource..." Kakashi explain.

"Proceed Kakashi." Tsunade says.

"… in last case… assassinations." Kakashi says.

"Whoa." Angelo says. "That means that we're meeting any requirement, if there's any?" he adds.

"ANBU recruiting protocols requires that I, at least supervise, recruitment of individuals hand-picked, from any branch, either by the ground, air or maritime Defense Forces. The individual usually is kept a secret, which only my rank would allow me to know. Although both of you will need to be an exception. Do you two understand the degree of this meeting?" Tsunade says.

"Yes ma'am." They say. "Uh, may I ask what the exception is?" Angelo says.

"That both of you still will be under our guidance." Minato and Kakashi say. "In a matter of fact, only one of you will join the ANBU, while the other will be an honorary ANBU member."

"And which one will be?" André asks. Then Kakashi gets closer to him.

"I think its better you follow my instructions from now on. On the third locker of the second room is the ANBU uniforms. I'll take you there." Kakashi says, as André follows him to the designed room.

"And what about me ma'am?" Angelo asks.

"It's with him now." She says referring to Minato.

Meanwhile, André was changing his clothes while Kakashi waited outside. His new uniform is comprised of steel gray flat jacket with steel gauntlets and seem to be fashioned with a interwoven band near the stomach along with two straps over the shoulders. There's also a metal holster on the back just over the right shoulder, and two equipment pouches. The rest of the uniform includes metal arms and gloves, alpinism boots, three pouches on the back-waist and black pants.

When André finishes taking of his clothes, remaining only his underwear, he asks Kakashi.

"Why only me was chosen, Captain?"

"Something a little far than being only a student."

"That would be…?"

"Me and sensei… are training our future replacements."

André was finishing putting his new pants, still topless when he hear this and turns to Kakashi, shocked.

Meanwhile, Minato just told the same thing to Angelo…

"…is this…true, sir?" Angelo asks.

"Yes. Me and Kakashi had chosen you two as our substitutes, until Naruto and the others be ready to take those responsibilities." Minato answers.

"I…I…" Angelo tries to say.

Meanwhile, André continues asking Kakashi as he resumes dressing.

"So… that's mean I'm your new… student. That means Angelo and me won't be a team anymore?"

"That's not the case…fortunately or not. You see, you friend there also has several abilities, like you. However, an ANBU officer must require anatomical and strategy knowledge, something you have by the mounts and he lacks, although he's quite smart." Tsunade says to Angelo, as he asked the same question.

"I may not be a book, but I'm sure I know some things." Angelo says.

"And what about the others?" André asked Kakashi.

"Naruto and Naruko doesn't know many techniques, although they make good use of the few they know. However, their lack of strategy and calculations hamper a proper attack." Kakashi said.

"In short, they're dump. Although she is smarter than him by five or six IQ points, which isn't helps to make an IQ of 80 impressive." Tsunade answers to Angelo, as he made the same question.

"Don't need to be so harsh on them, ma'am. Please." Minato says.

"Apologies. Didn't mean to say dump."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"They're stupid." Then Minato facepalms.

"There's still Sasuke and Sakura." André asks.

"Sakura is on the hands of Commander Tsunade. About Sasuke, he's a prodigy, learns quick, have good knowledge. But…" Kakashi says.

"But is too hard to make team work with him. I know." André says, as he finishes dressing himself.

"Well, this shouldn't be much of a problem for your team with Angelo-san. Now you're finished, we should return to ma'am Tsunade." Kakashi says.

"Sure… hey, what is this?" André says, as he finds an old goggles with broken lenses where should be ear protectors.

"How this come end here…" Kakashi says as he approaches André.

"What is this, Kakashi-san?" André asks.

"This…? I don't know how to explain. It is an antiquity I thought it was lost long ago… It was from a friend… my first friend…" Kakashi says.

"By an antiquity, is not that bad." André says as he points the goggles to the window. "Yeah… Aneglo may want to fix this up." He adds.

"…. Angelo-san?" Kakashi says.

"Yeah, this ear protectors here. He probably would like to replace to earphones, and make a headphone with what is left of this." André says.

"Okay. We should be going now." Kakashi says.

"Okay." André says as their return to Tsunade's room.

"Humrum. Remember boys, ANBU is a totally covered division. Keep this secret to a minimum. Dismissed." Tsunade says.

"Over here, boys. There's something else I need to ask." Minato says, as the boys and Kakashi leave Tsunade's office.

"What is it?" Angelo says.

"As you two are spending more time with my children and as both of you are going to be me and Kakashi's replacements…" Minato says.

"Humum." The boys say.

"It's just a precaution. Just something to make me sure they won't enter on any confusion…"

"You want us to be their bodyguards?" Angelo says.

"… I… do not have any word more precise. So?"

"I'm fine with that."

"Angelo-san?"

"Sure. Should be my obligation as her boyfriend. I promise nothing will happen to her. And to him."

"Okay. Thank you two."

"Hey bro, catch up." André says as he throws the goggles to Angelo and he catches it.

"W-what? Where did you find this?" Minato asks surprised.

"Nice. This should be a nice headphone when I fix it. Should be nice to use it while riding." Angelo says.

"I knew it." André say

"Kakashi…" Minato says.

"What? What's the big deal about this?" Angelo asks.

"It used to be from a very old friend. I wished that he could be here to see me saying how important to me he was…" Kakashi says.

"Whooa…" The boys say.

"Well, there's no use to keep remembering old wounds." Kakashi says.

"Agreed. You two may go now." Minato says as he dismisses Angelo and André. As they leave the base and head for their vehicles, Minato and Kakashi chat as they see them leave.

"He has the best he had, while he have everything he didn't… like the destiny giving him a second chance and succeeding…" Kakashi says.

"Yes. I feel him here." Minato says.

"So… this… is what it would have been… if everyone had survived that day." Kakashi says sad.

"Kakashi."

"Yes sir."

"Take a time. Rest. An empty mind, always bring sad memories. Go read some of Jiraya-sensei's books."

"Yes sir…" Kakashi says as he leaves.

"I can see your best on him, at the same time I see myself on him as well…. This means her heart is right, and I'm doing the right choice." Minato thought to himself.

This is the end of this chapter. Next will be coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Life. Part II

...

While Angelo and André were on the base….

"Konoha High School, a very prized school which is distinguished from many others! We all have to work very hard, since the teachers are very rigid! Looks like they totally forgot about the upcoming exams! That really doesn't worry me! The lessons are just starting and…I still haven't gotten the courage to say! But what can I say about the school's hottest and most popular boy? Sasuke haven't shown any interest on moving our relationship to something more serious. He's so mysterious, never speaks and never smiles. But I have to speak with him! I wonder what makes him so serious... but that just makes him even more handsome! But, a boy like him wouldn't want go more serious with a girl like me. I'm not popular and the only thing I have…" Sakura narrates, but then she's interrupted when the two girls sited ahead of her start to chat.

"Hey Karin, looks like Miss. Forehead still keeps with her illusions!" one of the girls says to another.

"Ha! Let her keep dreaming! Sasuke doesn't have such a bad taste!" The other one answers. This one in special, has red and long hair, red eyes behind a pair of glasses with red trim, fair skin color and wears a school uniform.

"…promoting a elevated increase on the work of the activity and maintenance of a board of relative…" the teacher was explaining, but he stops when he sees the girls taking about Sakura, he stops.

"Hum… Well everyone. I think its enough for today. Don't forget that question will be on next week's exam. So study if you all don't want to fait the test." The teacher says.

"Hah! Studying two days is enough! Organizing myself for the exams like that, I have everything under control!" Naruto says.

"Under control, eh? You should say under zero, like your grades, Uzumaki Naruto." The teacher says. The entire class laughs.

"HEY! THAT WASN'T FUNNY, SENSEI!" Naruto says.

"Heheh, niichan, that's what happens when you think more about dating than studying. You could be more like me." Naruko says.

"Since you pointed, yours aren't very far from his, Uzumaki Naruko. I suggest you two study a lot if you two want to pass." The teacher says, and the class laughs again.

"NANI?! AW, COME ON!" Naruko says.

Some minutes later, everyone leaves the room and Naruko, Sakura and Hinata walk on the school's campus. They're accompanied by a fair-skinned girl of average height with green eyes, long, pale blonde hair with a high ponytail that ends on her hip and a clip on the left side of her hair. She also wears a school uniform.

"Ahh, finally a rest!" Naruko says.

"Those lessons can be so boring sometimes!" Sakura says.

"Yeah, but, Sakura-chan, what happened?" the other girl says.

"Eh?" Sakura says.

"You were going to speak with Sasuke-kun?" the girl says. Sakura doesn't answers.

"Ahh Sakura! If you don't hurry up , the vacations will come and you two won't see each other for a long time." The girls says.

"Ino-chan, don't be so blunt with Sakura-chan. Staying away from your boyfriend is something so terrible!" Naruko says.

"Yeah, I know, but was worth, wasn't? Besides all the gifts he gave you, your boyfriend is a hero, Naruko-chan. Think of how he could be popular now." Ino says.

"Ahh, Angelo-kun is not like that! He sworn I'm the only girl on his heart and loves more than everything!" Naruko says, as she crosses her arms and close her eyes. "Besides, we have a special thing between us, and he met a lot of people while he was out, but always remembered about me!" she adds.

"Yeah, 'special thing'. You just gone to bed with him. Besides, if he is so great, you wouldn't mind if you shared him with everyone here, would you?" Ino says.

"SHHH! KEEP IT DOWN! AND HE'S ONLY MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE AND MINE!" Naruko says.

"I-Ino-chan, Naruko-chan, aren't you two exaggerating a little…?" Hinata says

"Hey, Hinata, in subjects like those, you're worse than Sakura!" Ino says.

"Even worse when it comes down to niichan!" Naruko says.

"Ah?! I-Ino-chan, N-Naruko-chan, s-someone can hear you two…!" Hinata says, embarrassed.

"Haha! You know what I want to say, Hinata!" Ino says. Then the girls get to the bathroom.

"But, what should I do?" Sakura asks.

"You should use this, girls! With this, is more than enough!" Ino says, as she picks up a thin lipstick and passes on her mouth, while looking at the bathroom's mirror.

"Ino-chan, that color is beautiful!" Naruko says.

"Indeed it is, Ino-chan…!" Hinata says.

"Yeah, is a very smooth pink! It gives you a feminine touch!" Ino says.

"Do you think it would be okay for us to use it?" Sakura says.

"Haha! Trying to appear more pretty, Sakura?! That's absolutely impossible to you!" Karin says, as she approaches, together with two other girls.

"Karin!" Naruko says.

"Of course I can!" Sakura says.

"For your information, on the scale of popularity, y'all are in the bottom of the list!" One of the girls with Karin says.

"Oh really?! So you're the first on my list to get a beating!" Ino says, as she rolls up her shirt's sleeves. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she yells as Hinata holds her.

"Ino-chan, you can hurt yourself!" Hinata says.

"Knock it off, Karin!" Naruko says.

"Wow, watch out, the little sister of the full retarded think she's brave because she's dating a gaijin pilot who sure have another like her in every town he was." Another of the girls around Karin says.

Just as Naruko was moving to punch the girl, Sakura puts herself on the front of Naruko, Ino and Hinata.

"Wait! Hinata is right! It's not worth it!" Sakura says.

"Hump, as the expected from a coward!" Karin says

"Let's get out of here!" Sakura says then she, Naruko, Hinata and Ino leave. "You're wrong, Karin! I'm not a coward, just don't want to get down to your level! Moreover, your attitudes show that inside, you all feel inferior to us! And don't worry, I'll not give up Sasuke-kun! I hope you got that!" She adds.

At the same time, Sasuke walks through the corridor with the bathroom's doors.

"ARGH! WHY YOU DON'T SHUP UP, BIG FOREHEAD!" Karin yells, as she pushes Sakura towards the door.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruko, Ino and Hinata yell worried.

"What a idiot." Karin's friends say.

Sasuke then looks to the door and, by luck, grabs Sakura on his arms. Naruko, Ino and Hinata cheer while Karin and her friends gets very shocked.

"Ah… thank you for holding me, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura says.

"Was nothing… but be more careful next time." Sasuke says as he releases Sakura on the floor and leaves, for the shock of herself, Naruko, Ino and Hinata.

"Ha! What a lack of luck! And she thinks she and him will last!" Karin says.

"What a loser!" One of Karin's friends says, as Karin and her friends leave.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruko says worried, like Ino and Hinata as they look to Sakura, which is now very sad, crouched on the floor.

"Don't listen to them, Sakura-chan. You and Sasuke-kun will get through this." Naruko adds as she gets closer to her

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, was just a accident…! Don't be sad." Hinata says.

"Hinata is right! And we're still going to shopping tomorrow! Cheer up, will you?" Ino says.

At the same time, while walking on a catwalk on the downtown…

"Ahh! Because it needs to be this way! You had the chance but didn't used it!" Naruto says, while walking with Sasuke.

"It does not matter." Sasuke says.

"I know, but all the girls from school are crazy for you! And… you know… it's just a matter of time before they go after Angelo-san,'ttebayo… hehe."

"What makes you think I want to break up with Sakura? And since when you're a expert in woman? Are you hiding something?"

"N-nani? O-of course not! I'm not arrogant as you, 'ttebayo!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I valorize their feelings!" "Uh? Someone is calling me." Naruto adds as he picks up his phone.

"Hello?" he says.

" _Enjoying the date, Mr. Uzumaki?"_

"Who is?"

" _The handsome guy at your 10 o'clock low."_ Naruto then raises up his head, looks up and right at the sky.

" _10 o'clock low, genius. Do that on the real, and you're dead in a blink of an eye."_

Naruto the looks at his left and looks low, at the walkway and sees who is calling. It is Angelo,

"Ah, hi there. So, are you going to do something tonight, ttebayo?"

"Yeah, my new mission." Angelo says.

"A mission… is something dangerous, ttebayo?"

"Nah. Just a little escort job. Something like getting the son of my new boss back home which he should be doing on his own, doing me a favor."

"I don't need a babysitter, dattebayo… otousan should be knowing that…"

"Neither I have the patience to play your babysitter, but I got my orders and it's from your dad, so isn't exactly something very good for me letting your old man down, okay?"

While Naruto and Angelo chat, Sasuke looks at the downtown from the walkway, thinking.

"Ah… Naruto is right. But no one is really giving me interest…" he thinks.

Suddenly, from the sky, a cherry petal flies around and heads to him.

"An cherry petal? That's impossible, there's no trees around here… it's strange, a cherry blossom, eh? Just like happened that day… does this means something?" he thinks.

"Tsc. Its just a coincidence! Nothing but that!" he says, as he throws the petal away. As he does so, he looks down and gets shocked. He sees Sakura down there, walking sad at the walking lane at the street.

Suddenly, Sakura sees the petal falling and Sasuke looks at her.

"Maybe…." Sasuke thinks.

"Yo, Sasuke, I'm heading out now. Later." Naruto says.

"Later…" Sasuke says as Naruto leaves. Covered by a crowd, neither Sakura nor Naruto see each other. He heads straight for Angelo.

"Ready?" Angelo asks.

"Sure but, why?" Naruto says. Angelo laughs.

"This is gonna be fun. Jump in." Angelo says. Him and Naruto jump on the bike. The engine roars.

"Ain't you worried about the police, dattebayo?" Naruto says.

"Don't you remember? The police cruisers are modified on the factory. None of them can pass 180 Km/h. They won't get us." Angelo says.

"Ah okay… N-NANI?! 180 ON THE DOWNTOWN?!"

"Hold tight!" Angelo says as he releases the break, and the bike races.

...

Minutes later, they stop at Naruto's house. When he breaks, the bike's rear raises up then it stops. They jump out of the bike, and Naruto walks a little dizzy into home.

"I'm in home." Naruto says.

"Welcome back you two." Kushina says.

"Second one is delivered." Angelo says.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Angelo-san." Kushina says. Minato and Naruko then arrive.

"Hum? Okaerinasai (Welcome back), Naruto. Arigato, Angelo-san." Minato says.

"Just doing my job, sir." Angelo says. Naruko comes closer to Angelo and Naruto, giggling.

"Okaerinasai! Nii-chan! Angelo-kun!" she says.

"H-hi there, honey." Angelo says blushing.

"We can do a lot a things now! We can start from where, ne…?" she says excited.

"You and your brother can start with studying on your upcoming exams! Distractions for later!" Kushina says.

"Aw, okachan come on… studying is so boring." Naruko says.

"No come on! The grades of both of you are below the average! You two will repeat this grade if you two don't recover!" Kushina says almost yelling.

"Haai…" the twins says disappointed.

"Well… dear you don't mind helping Naruto studying while Angelo-san helps Naruko?" Kushina says, more softly and calm.

"Well, sure thing." Minato says.

Hours later, with the night getting deeper, Minato and Naruto, wearing their pajamas, had felt asleep alongside the several books. Kushina looks at that with affection as she turns the light of the bedroom off. She then leaves the room and heads for hers.

"Oyasumi (Good night), sweetheart." She says.

"Oyasumi, okachan!" Naruko says from her room.

There, she is sited on Angelo's lap with the light of the moon as the only light there. They kiss themselves deeply. She wears a small black tank and small orange shorts, while he's topless, wearing only a pair of blue pants with a single green stripe on each leg.

While they kiss, he carefree her hair, slowly undoing the two braids on her hair she done for sleep, and carefree around her belly, especially on the upper part of it. She holds and carefree his cheek and chin while they kiss and her other hand carefree on his hip and thigh.

Once he finishes releasing her hair, he kisses her neck while he massages and carefree her arm. She does small groans when he does so. She then releases his chin and takes his hand, and then moves them around her, heading for her breast.

"Naughty…" he whispers to her, smiling.

"I like to be naughty when I'm only with you, ne…" she whispers, also smiling.

"You're still my little angel…" he whispers.

"A little devil angel, ne? Heheheh..."

"My little devil angel…"

"And you're only mine too, okay… Aishiteru (I love you.)."

"Aishiteru…"

The view changes to outside the room, where the moon's light show the silhouettes of the couple on the bamboo wall and door. Her hands raise as like he is taking her shirt off and his head suddenly moves to where her breast should be. Their left hands gets hidden between her legs, which seconds later moves and the feet throw away something who is similar to her shorts. Seconds later, her mouth opens, and then she shows her teeth. She repeat that movement for some minutes, before his legs move, he lifts her a little and she sits again. Then she slightly moves up and down on his lap while he holds her waist. Their mouth open on some instants, and in other, they look at each other and kiss deeply.

They keep the up and down movement until the light dissipates… only to appear on the early dawn to show them cuddling above the eiderdowns and the mattress…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My new home.

On the morning, Kushina wakes up with the smell of something coming from the kitchen. Wearing a simple and short sleeping dress, she raises up and leave the room.

There, she gets impressed when she sees Angelo, with his sleeping pants and wearing a tank, making some kind of small balls that basically it consists of a type of sour cassava starch biscuit or sweet plus eggs, salt, vegetable oil and cheese, soft and elastic consistency, and there are slight variations. He has a big dish full of some baked and some raw in another one. He puts the raw ones on the microwave and sets the time. On the table, there's a Styrofoam made dish with some slices of chocolate cold pie with filling of chocolate and dots of Chantilly on the fore. When he sets the time on the microwave, Angelo notes Kushina.

"Huh? Ah…! Ohayo, ma'am! I didn't see you there." He says.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Ah… well, I wasn't sleepy, so I thought I could help making the breakfast." He says.

"So… what are you cooking?"

"Pães de queijo. It's a popular breakfast dish from where I came from." He says, then some seconds later, the microwave beeps in and he takes out the dish. He puts the dish on the table and picks up one of biscuits, blowing it to take the heat out and give it to Kushina.

"Be careful, ma'am. It's still hot." He says. She then bits the biscuit.

"Humm… wonderful, 'ttebane! Strange how I never tasted something like that before!" she says.

"I'm glad you liked it, ma'am."

"You know, you don't have to keep calling me ma'am. Kushina-san is more than enough."

"O-okay."

"And what the chocolate pie is about?"

"Ah… I thought I wouldn't finish this on time, so I brought on the bakery."

"Hum… I'll awake Minato and Naruto now. Can you do me a favor and wake Naruko up?"

"Sure."

Minutes later, Kushina, wearing her usual green apron, pants and a white shirt, enters the bedroom Minato and Naruto are.

"Time to wake up. Breakfast is on the table." She says from the door. Minato and Naruto keep sleeping.

"Hey! Time to wake up!" she says, coming closer, but the still don't move. "Come on! Its time to wake up now!" she adds.

"Just more five minutes…" Minato says, raising his hand a little.

"NO MORE FIVE MINUTES! GET UP ALREADY!" She yells, and pulls away the blanket covering Minato and Naruto.

"WAKE UP, YOUNG LADY OR I…!" Kushina yells as she enters Naruko's room, and surprise herself when she sees Angelo caring Naruko on his arms and then he helps Naruko on her feet.

"Shh. Calm down, ma'am." He says, putting his fingers close to his mouth.

"Oh… oh well." Kushina says.

"Ohayo, okachan… what is the breakfast?" Naruko says, sleepy and rubbing her eyes.

"Waay! Sugoii,'ttebayo!" Naruto says very excited when he sees the food on the table.

"Li ne! Oishīdesu! (Yummy!)" Naruko says, also very excited.

"Here. This is for you two." Angelo says, giving the pie for the twins.

"Kyaa! Chocolate pie! Aishiteru, Angelo-kun!" Naruko says. "Itadakimasu!" she and her brother say, before eating the pie ferociously.

"Hey hey, calm down you two!" Kushina says.

"I thought the stomach was the quickest way to a guy's heart, not to a girl's…." Angelo says, while him, Minato and Kushina watch the twins eat.

"He he, works fine with those two." Kushina says.

"I'm glad you cares for them that much." Minato says.

"Thank you sir." Angelo says.

"While they eat, why you doesn't help me to pick up the dirty clothes." Kushina says.

"Sure." Angelo say. Both of them leave, and with a cloth basket on his hand, he picks ups the dirty clothes on Naruko's room and puts them on the basket, before meeting with Kushina and picking her basket when she leaves.

"Thank you." She says smiling.

"Anytime." He says, smiling too.

"I see that you here will make things much better. You know, my husband and the kids are always out and when they get here, they mess up more than they help, so it's so good for me to have someone to help me to do the housework." She says, as he carries the baskets to the laundry and she goes with him.

"I'm glad I can help. But… I'm not doing more than my obligation. My mom always told me to do housework. Now I guess I should thank her. She's a lot like you, Kushina-san." He says.

"Ah… well, she sure is a very kind woman, dattebane." Kushina says, gawky. "Do you miss her, much?" she adds as they get to the laundry.

"A little. She always wanted me to move on my live once I was able to take care of myself, anyway." He says.

"I see…" she says.

"Is you finished? I'll need you to come with me to the base." Minato says, finishing pitting his flat jacket uniform.

"Sure thing, sir." Angelo says. Minutes later, he finishes putting his flat jacket uniform too, and joins Minato on the front door…


End file.
